The present invention relates to a label intended for an assembly of yarns folded over themselves in several turns (hereafter, called a xe2x80x9cskeinxe2x80x9d) and allowing the said yarns to be neatly separated by creating a loop made in the skein (small hank).
According to another aspect of the invention, it relates to a device for supporting the skein provided with this label, saving time and allowing the user to handle it more easily.
Wool yarns, silk yarns, cotton yarns, etc. are generally presented either in the form of a skein held in position by means of two labels going around the latter in its upper and lower parts, or in the form of reels or balls. Presentation in the form of skeins allows the product to be easily handled and transported.
When using this product, the consumer is required either to remove the labels from the skein before winding it up on a support of the type comprising a piece of cardboard or the like, before being able to start to work, or to pull the necessary yarn while ensuring that the coils as they are do not drop. It will be easily understood that the latter step is irksome.
Moreover, after the labels have been removed from the skein, the yarns which are no longer held in place by the latter tend to entangle, which does not facilitate the user""s task.
Finally, once the yarn has been wound onto its work support, it is necessary to copy down the color number of the yarn, which number is generally written on one of the labels for holding the skein in place, without which, when the shades of color are highly varied, the user can no longer identify the colors that he has to use.
The present invention therefore aims to alleviate such drawbacks by providing a label with a tab for holding the skein in place, which allows neat separation of the yarns by creating in a definitive manner a loop made in the skein.
For this purpose, the label intended to go around a skein of yarns or the like according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises a projecting part extended by a tab which can be folded down inside a loop of the said skein so as to neatly separate the said yarns by creating the said loop in a permanent way, and to limit any relative slip of the label with respect to the said skein.